1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to therapeutic devices used for fixating and immobilizing limbs, particularly a patient's foot and ankle and, more specifically, to a novel walking plate for an Ilizarov-type external fixator and to an accessory cover or shroud for a fixator of this general type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types and classes of braces and other orthopedic devices for fixating and immobilizing a patient's limbs due to various medical conditions. For example, when a bone is fractured, it is often necessary to hold the fragments of the bone together to allow for correct healing. If this is not done, problems such as misalignment or poor healing can occur.
In the field of foot and ankle surgery and recovery, multiple options exist for stabilizing a patient's foot after surgery. One option, referred to in the field as a “fixator,” has transfixation wires, pins or screws that extend into and through bone segments in order to stabilize the bones. The external fixator typically takes the form of a steel rod, collar, or other external frame element spanning across the fracture which is fixed to the bone fragments using the wires, pins or screws. The frame elements are located outside the body, while the pins or similar elements penetrate the skin and are fixed in the bone. Other external braces including a wide range of removable casts and ankle braces are also known.
One preferred class of external fixators is referred to in the field of orthopedics as the “Ilizarov” device, named for the inventor of the device. This device uses thin wires and external fixator frame components to properly place segments of bone for purposes of reconstruction of fractured or deformed extremities following orthopedic surgery. Frames used in these types of procedures are arranged crosswise in pairs or individually in each ring or ring-section level, whereby the various rings are connected to each other by means of rods and bolts. The intervals of the ring levels can be adjusted by rods whose lengths can be varied telescopically, or by bolts that can be adjusted. Frames of this type are now commonly in use for a variety of orthopedic applications including limb lengthening, stabilization and positioning of open fractures, and in the structural correction of a multitude of lower extremity deformities such as the correction of angulation, rotation and translation.
Another general type of orthopedic device that may be used as a therapeutic or surgical recovery brace is sometimes referred to informally as the “cam boot” and may resemble a ski boot in outward appearance. However, the cam boot functions as a type of functional splint or cast which holds the foot in a neutral position while healing takes place after a surgery. A cam boot is noninvasive and can, in some instances, successfully immobilize the extremity during the healing process. Also, cam boots are removable. While appropriate in many situations and for multiple types of surgeries, a cam boot is not an option when performing surgeries to correct many foot injuries or deformities.
While the Ilizarov-type device provides a much more stable platform for recovery in many surgical situations than the cam boot, the appearance of the external fixator with its cross wires, pins and ring elements can be embarrassing or unsightly to some wearers or observers. Additionally, the exposed nature of the embedded pins and the rings and other external fixator elements presents the added danger of accidentally bumping these components, causing pain and discomfort, or even additional injury to the patient.
A need exists fora walking plate of improved design which would be fastened directly to the fixator frame and which would support the patient's foot while walking and provide added stability for the entire assembly.
A need exists for such a walking plate which could easily be adapted to fit all of the commonly used fixators on the market today and which would be applicable to a variety of patient's and surgeon's preferences and utilization patterns.
A further need exists for such a walking plate having a specific angulation of cut of the walking platform for the most successful ambulation of the patient.
A need also exists for an effective cover or shroud for the Ilizarov fixator which would cooperate with the improved walking plate and essentially conceal the fixator while the fixator is in place on a patient, especially in public situations.
The cover or shroud should be easily removable, as at night, and should be made of materials which provide adequate concealment, while also being durable and long lasting and which also add an element of additional protection to the wearer from accidental bumps or jolts.